1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery terminal cover and to a battery provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-355908 discloses a battery terminal cover for accommodating a battery terminal. The cover is a single part with a fastening portion to be fixed to the battery terminal and a cover lid body coupled to the fastening portion by a hinge. The cover lid body is displaced between a state for covering the battery terminal and a state for exposing the battery terminal to the outside while deforming the hinge. The hinge can be caused to project outside the cover. However, other members are likely to interfere with a hinge that projects outside the cover. The hinge is relatively thin so as to be easily deformable, and the thin hinge may be deformed or broken by interference of other members.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve operability by protecting the hinge that projects outside.